The Java Jive
by Enora-kun
Summary: Ciel, a broke student, barely living off on his own, is hired at a coffee shop by Sebastian. Sparks fly as sapphire eyes glare into red, wine eyes on their first meeting, declaring a silent battle of lust and wits. "You will be mine, little one." AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everybody xD this is my first story. EVER. So please bear with me if i have made any mistakes! I really hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>A brief rumble of thunder, and a flash of lightning that accompanied it right after, made themselves heard across the sky, had everybody cooped up in their warm homes, most likely asleep. Except for one young man, who indeed, loved storms like these, preferred to stay outside.<p>

Leaning against a ledge on the balcony of an apartment building lazily, two blue, sapphire eyes looked up into the midnight sky while his lips parted in awe.

"Ah..how beautiful this storm turned out to be." he breathed while his hair swayed in the cool breeze that passed by.

He sighed softly and stuffed his hands into his back pockets. '_Why can't nights always be like this during the winter? It seems so much better this way, I swear.' _

Seeming slightly disappointed, he sauntered back into his small, _too small,_ apartment, and slid the glass door closed silently. He made his way to his bed and almost immediately fell onto it, while stuffing his face into his pillow. Tomorrow would be a long day for sure, he knew.

Closing his eyes, his worries slipped away as the storm lulled himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was twelve in the afternoon when the alarm started going off. The young man groaned in his sleep, and lazily reached on the bedside table to turn it off. Mumbling incoherently, twin blue eyes fluttered open trying to blink away the sleep that had come.<p>

"Stupid thing" He glared at the alarm as if he could burn a hole through the damn thing with his glare alone. He ran his slender fingers through his hair and shut his eyes closed again.

Today was going to be his first day as a coffee maker at the coffee shop, Java Jive. It was a popular place to go to when you just wanted to relax and sip a cup of their finest latte's and mocha's. They even had freshly brew tea made everyday, which to Ciel Phantomhive, was his absolute favorite. Sadly for him, he couldn't afford to relax and down some of that precious tea, for he had a job to do in thirty minutes.

He shook his head and stood up from his bed, pushing aside the covers from his body messily. He would tend to that when he got back home from work.

Placing a hand over his mouth, he yawned softly and walked over to his bathroom. He glanced at his reflection from the mirror briefly and pouted. _'I look like shit.'_ he thought while tugging at his messy, ashen hair.

A sigh passed through his lips as he turned on the sink and started washing his face preparing himself for the day to come. There was nothing more than a cold wash to his face that Ciel liked best. A smile made its way onto his face as he relished in the feeling of the cool water trickling down his face. But it soon came to an end as his eyes darted over to his wrist watch. His eyes widened. It was already twelve twenty five.

Rushing back to his room, Ciel stripped off all of his clothes in a haste, and slipped a plain white v-neck shirt over his head. He knelt down and grabbed a pair of his jeans from the night before and shrugged them on quickly.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." the teen cursed as he hopped up and down frantically to fit into his pants. Finally doing so, he searched around the room for belt to put on seeing as his pants were too loose fitting for him.

He glanced at his watch again- twelve twenty eight.

He sat on his bed and shoved his black converse shoes on giving up on finding that useless belt. Rushing to the kitchen he grabbed a half eaten donut that was already on his table, stuffed his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys for his car, and made his way out of his small apartment while shrugging on his blue jean jacket, locking the door behind him as he went running down the steps of the apartment building complex.

He needed to make it there, no matter what. He needed this job and he was not going to screw up.

Stuffing the donut into his mouth, he rushed over to his black Nissan. He clicked the button on his keys as his car unlocked itself, and he ushered inside into the drivers' seat.

"Oh man, don't do this to me now, baby. Come on!" Ciel groaned as he fumbled with his keys. This was not the time to be a clutz.

The teen squealed with joy as he successfully got his keys into the ignition, and started the car to life. He blew on his hands for warmth seeing as they were beginning to freeze in the cold weather he loved. His foot stepped on the gas as he reversed out of his parking spot and sped off to the coffee shop.

Thinking back to how he hadn't even met his boss yet, he wouldn't want to make a bad impression of himself. God knows what the man will say about him being late on his first day. Ciel shuddered at the thought briefly when he stopped at a red light while his car was purring lowly adjusting to the cold weather it was rushed into in mid December.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently and chewed on his almost forgotten donut as he stared forward at the road. The light soon turned green and Ciel eased his foot down onto the gas pedal again as he made his way through the light traffic to the coffee shop up ahead.

Ciel swallowed deeply before parking his car into a space, and stepped out of his car, locking it shut. He walked over to the front of the building and looked it over.

The sign on the top of the building read Java Jive, as it was written in bold crooked letters that gave it it's personality straight on. It was refined and could be elegant, but it was also very layed back.

Smiling a little at the thought, Ciel stepped in front of the doors and closed his blue orbs briefly. _'This is it, Phantomhive. Keep your cool, and hopefully this will turn out to be a good day.'_ He sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes again, which now held a more confident look in them, and nodded at his own words of encouragement. He straightened out his jacket and smoothed down his shirt brushing away at the wrinkles that had made themselves there. Just to make sure he looked appealing enough, he brushed his fingers through his ashen hair again a couple of times.

Finally pushing open the doors, he stepped inside the store, but froze soon after. There, standing at the entryway, was a tall young man with his arms crossed against his chest, tapping his black leather shoes lightly on the polished floor. He looked pissed.

Seeing that the teen knew who he was right then and there, his lips settled into a small, playful smirk, and his ruby eyes flashed briefly.

"You're late."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there it is! First chapter of The Java Jive. :D please review and let me know how i have done. I would appreciate it greatly.<em>**

**_See you soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_'Oh shit.'_ Ciel gulped and stared straight at the man before him, taking in his sight from head to toe.

He was dressed with a long white sleeve button up shirt that was tucked in with a black blazer over it, and a long black tie that accommodated it. Along with that he had long, black slacks and matching black leather clad shoes. He had slightly long, black hair that framed his face perfectly and an angled jaw which made him look more masculine.

What made Ciel stare in awe though were his eyes. Those wine, red colored eyes that shone brilliantly even in the dim light of the coffee shop, scrutinized Ciel right on the spot. He shuddered lightly, feeling as if they could see deep into his soul and figure him out right there.

A low chuckle from said man broke Ciel right out of his trance and he shook his head quickly as he looked at the man.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I lost track of time." he said rushed. "I didn't want to disappoint and-" a hand was held up from the man which silenced Ciel's rant.

"No need for apologizing, Phantomhive. You're here now, that's all that matters. Though, if it happens again, I won't be so easy with you. Besides, I don't normally greet employees like this, so you're a lucky one." the man smiled as his eyes danced with mischief. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the owner of this shop here." Saying this, he gestured around himself with his hands briefly, and Ciel looked around as well taking everything in. It had black, round tables spread out across the shop, and a sleek black floor to match with it. The walls were covered in a burgundy red that matched Sebastian's eyes. _'This place...it seems so..mystic,' _Ciel thought to himself.

"I understand..this really is a nice place." he murmured softly and set his eyes back on Sebastian. He held out his hand to his future boss, and smiled with a certain charm. He would play the 'good boy' act on his boss. It had always worked on his previous bosses when he did something wrong.

"Well, I'm Ciel, and I hope we can really get along, um.."

Sebastian took his hand and gave it a firm shake. He chuckled catching onto Ciel's act almost immediatley. "You can call me, boss, employee. And I would suggest not being a suck up, it won't get you anywhere here in my domain." he smirked teasingly and let go of Ciel's hand at saying this.

The teen looked at him with a pout and shoved both of his hands into his back pockets. _'Trying to play with me now, hmm? Well two can play at this game.' _he smirked right back at his boss and held his chin up looking more confident.

"Well then, _boss_, when do I get started?" Sebastian's smirk grew wider seeing as his employee was truly the rebel kind, and there was going to be no more nice play. He gestured to the back of the store, "Now if you'll follow me right this way," he paused briefly and chuckled to himself as he added, "and please don't get lost," he started leading the way. '_Bastard,' C_iel mumbled quickly while pouting, but followed right after his boss.

Sebastian nodded at a girl looking like a maid with her purple-ish hair pulled up into pigtails high on her head as she was working the cash register, and passed right by. Ciel gave her a once over and smiled at her while waving his hand briefly. Blushing, she giggled at his act and pushed up her round glasses returning to work once more with a customer.

As Ciel was led more to the back of the shop, he spotted two blonde males. An older, gruffy looking one handling some boxes of ground coffee, and the other small, boyish one, around Ciel's own age as it looked, was preparing some frappe's and mocha's that some customer's earlier had ordered.

He was humming to himself with a smile on his face as he worked while the older one just cursed at the boxes he had to work with. They looked up suddenly when the two males walked in and the younger one smiled and waved at Ciel cheerfully and the other blonde just grunted his acknowledgment. Ciel couldn't help but smile at this. They seemed like good people to work with, that is, if he wasn't fired on his first day by his boss.

The younger groaned inwardly at this and continued along the way, until he saw that his boss wasn't there anymore in front of him. Ciel blinked and walked down the hallway. He wasn't sure which way his boss went or where he should go. He saw a black door that had Sebastian's name on it, decided it was his office, and turned the knob, only finding it was locked. _'What the-? Stupid door, I was sure this was where he would be. Damn him,'_

As Ciel fumbled and cursed a bit at the door being locked, a hand shot out and pressed against the door beside his head. He felt a warm chest press against his back and a mouth that lowered against his ear.

"I told you not to get lost, little one," a dark, silken chuckle came forth from the man as he whispered into Ciel's ear letting his fingers tap against the door. "So much trouble, you are, honestly."

Ciel shivered at the hot breath against his ear and blushed lightly in surprise. _'Damn man.'_ he thought and whimpered softly as his boss lowered his hand down towards his crotch. He gasped and was about to say something until the man moved revealed a key he was holding, and unlocked the door.

"Please, step inside," Sebastian smirked that annoying smirk of his that Ciel was growing to be annoyed of quickly, and walked passed him towards his sleek black desk and matching swivel chair to sit down on.

The teen reached up hastily and rubbed at his ear quickly before staring dumbly at his boss still in shock at what happened. _'He just-! What just happened? What the fuck!' _Ciel was a flustered mess in his own mind, and Sebastian just watched with an amused face as he folded his hands together on his desk and leaned his chin onto them.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to let me explain to you what your job is employee?" he murmured teasingly, his eyes dancing with amusement as Ciel sputtered and broke out of his daze.

Ciel cleared his throat and sat down in a chair in front of the man's desk with a blush still lingering on his smooth face. "Well I wouldn't be acting this way if _somebody_ didn't sneak up on me like that," he snapped.

Sebastian smiled at the teen's attitude. "Well if _somebody _didn't get lost like I said not to in the beginning, we wouldn't be in this predicament now, would we?" he countered.

Sapphire eyes glared into crimson eyes as the two stared each other down. Neither of them wanted to back down, seeing as both never liked to lose a battle. Ciel studied the older man's eyes and noticed that they were not as they appeared to be. While Sebastian's eyes were red, there was a hint of brown mixed in there. It intrigued the teen so greatly, that he started to become lost in those beautiful, mysterious eyes, until the man broke the spell by leaning back in his chair.

"You will be working as a waiter seeing as we're low on male servers," Sebastian raised his eyebrows while smirking as he continued on, "If we have you, I'm sure it'll make our business more productive and successful. And I am certain you'll be a hit with the ladies. They sure love their rebels," he chuckled at the teen's small pout that formed when he said this.

"The pay will be good, and you are allowed to take a break during each shift you have. I can't allow you to have too many though now. We are quite busy every day, and I need you here most of the time." he stated.

Ciel's pout grew more at this. "Can't I have at least two seeing as I'm going to be working five days a week, eight hours a day? That seems more fair to me," he crossed his arms and huffed not bothering to care if he sounded childish at all.

The man stood up suddenly and cirlced around to the front of the desk. He placed his hand on the edge and leaned down towards Ciel until their noses almost touched. Ciel glared right up at his boss.

"If you are not satisfied with that and are not going to cooperate, then you may leave. I don't need spoiled children working here."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the man and held his chin up. "I'll take it," he said quietly.

Sebastian smiled in triumph and leaned back up away from Ciel. "Good then," he hummed softly and walked back around his desk to his chair to sit down. "You may go now, Phantomhive. Meyrin will explain to you what to do," he waved his hand dismissing the male and turned his attention to his papers on his desk.

Ciel nodded and stood up from his chair and walked to the exit, pausing at the door suddenly. "Until next time," he turned around and gave his boss a devilish smirk of his own, "_boss," _and with those final words, he walked away closing the door behind him silently.

Sebastian looked at where the teen had been standing before and narrowed his crimson eyes. _'What a little brat,' _he thought as he leaned back in his chair again and crossed one of his legs over the other. He rested his right arm on the side arm of the chair and pressed his cheek against his hand letting his raven strands of hair fall, covering his right eye slightly.

He closed his eyes and hummed lowly in the silent office, leaving him alone to thoughts of the ashen haired teen and those big, blue eyes of his.


End file.
